


Accidental Indulgence

by MayLovelies



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, M/M, Poor Finrod and Curufin, Romance, Sexual Content, but it's rather embarrassing for Curufin, not so much Finrod lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes…everything was going perfectly. The moans, shouts and occasional tug on Finrod’s hair; he enjoyed it all. Every single bit of Curufin, he wanted that evening and he certainly wouldn’t stop now that he was this close— There was a grunt down the hallway, and by the default angry tone of it, it was obvious it belonged to Feanor.<br/>Shit…<br/>--</p>
<p>Perhaps Feanor’s forge isn’t the best place to see each other. Finrod and Curufin figure this out the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Indulgence

Curufin near shouted when he saw the blond haired elf hoist himself through the window.

He some how landed perfectly on his feet without tripping over, or ruining any of Feanor’s various items laying so haphazardly around the floor. For a quick second, Curufin wondered if he should have moved that stuff earlier; it was no secret to he and his family that Feanor usually kept his work place dirty, but to guests, especially those who came through the window, this was quite a shock.

But as the realization settled in, and his intruder stood before him with a face all too proud, he figured he didn’t owe this entitled elf anything. He had made it clear that _today was not,_ a good day.

“My love,” As melodic as always, Finrod sang in a calm manner. “I’ve come to steal you away, as we discussed in my dwelling some time ago. I figured you would be ready, but if not, please make haste. We’ve much to do tonight.”

It took every bit of sanity for Curufin _not_ to throw the hammer at Finrod’s head. The absolutely audacity he had, but coming from a child of Finarfin it was very much expected. So Curuin placed his hammer down upon the rail of the forge and extended an accusing finger towards his cousin.

“I told you _not_ to seek me out. Today of all days was a terrible option! _Father_ has instructed that I remain in his work place all day. He wishes to show me more of his craft—I just got in here Finrod! Father will be not long behind me, and may the creator help you if he sees you in here!”

Curufin knew that it would be wise to save his words, as Finrod seemed not to linger on them one bit. He looked around the forge with his eyes wide in  wonder. For so many years, he , his siblings (excluding his sister of course) and his cousins had only talked about entering this place. What they would do, how long they would stay within their bitter uncle’s forge. Oh they imagined the things they’d find.

And to Finrod’s delight, he turned towards the table to see metals and jewels of such unspeakable beauty.  Rather instinctively the blond elf found himself walking towards the table. It was Curufin who stopped him from picking up a rather fine red jewel, quickly turning him around.

“My father will be furious if he sees that anyone has touched his precious creations. He knows the exact order and position he puts them in. If even you move _one,_ he will figure it out…if you place your hands on one, he will know! Finrod for your safety and pride it is best that you…”

Curufin was silenced by a thumb on his bottom lip. Just another cue for him to know that Finrod paid his words no attention.  

“Your father’s precious creations on the table are not the only ones I find interest in.” His lips curled into a smile as he leaned in. “I wonder, will your father be able to tell I have touched you?”

And what Curufin hoped wouldn’t happen, _happened._ It didn’t just stop at the kiss, which he’d melted into so damn easily. Though he’d argue that Finrod’s annoyance had been one of his more superb talents (right after his song of course), kissing was something he was all too well at. His charm, his energy, _his lips,_ what perfect factors to render even the most stubborn son helpless.

And like a routine pattern things followed perfectly after that.

There were the grabs, the tugs and the moans between breaths. Finrod worked efficiently to trail his hands underneath Curufin’s thick clothing, stimulating every sense of pleasure imaginable. He was delighted by the way the shorter elf seemed to jerk at his every touch, as if his fingers held some sort of power.

And then, not daring to break their kiss, clothes began to come undone.

The heat was far too much for Finrod to bear at least, so with his cousin’s help and diligence, his shirt had slipped from his shoulders, arms, to the ground. Finally he was free to move about without discomfort, and he wasted no time undoing the binds on his lover’s pants and trousers and slipping them down his ankles. Curufin stepped out of them clumsily, due to the haze of the moment. If it wasn’t for the forge behind him, he would have fallen flat on his back.

He balanced himself and kept his foot; all the while his moans echoed through the forge as Finrod lightly nibbled at his neck. Feeling his lover’s heat upon him was intoxicating, but he knew he couldn’t lose himself yet and crying out in the utmost pleasure was completely out of the question. But with the way Finrod moved his lips upon his skin, he wasn’t sure he’d keep quiet for much longer.

This fear was confirmed when Finrod knelt down to tend to the burning space between Curufin’s legs. Almost instantly, Curufin tried to pull away but the blond elf was persistent. Grabbing Curufin’s thighs to secure him, he prepared him for a perfect moment of sensational pleasure, breathing just inches away from his erection. “Fin…no…not yet…” It seemed as if Curufin’s ability to formulate words failed him now. His mind, growing ever cloggy with the warmth encasing his bulging member, kept him dizzy.

If he had his cousin’s voice, perhaps he’d sing. But for now, the dark haired elf found himself moaning louder than he’d ever admit, and this was music to Finrod’s ears. The blond elf didn’t stop for anything, if only to reposition his tongue. But other than that, his pace was steady and undisturbed.

Yes…everything was going perfectly. The moans, shouts and occasional tug on Finrod’s hair; he enjoyed it all. Every single bit of Curufin, he wanted that evening and he certainly wouldn’t stop now that he was this close—

There was a grunt down the hallway, and by the default angry tone of it, it was obvious it belonged to Feanor.

_Shit…_

Both sprung to their feet in a panicked frenzy, shuffling all over the place, attempting to sort themselves. But Feanor was already stalking down the hallway near feet away from the door.

“Curufin, I trust you organized the tools like I requested. We can get right to work then…”

The tools _had_ been organized, yes, but in the shuffle they’d been thrown around, nowhere to be seen. Curufin grunted as Finrod wrestled his shirt on, buttoning it in an uneven fashion. If Feanor weren’t literally opening the door to the forge, Curufin would have laughed.

“Quick, we need to get your slacks on before—”

“No! No! Get out! Now! You must leave before father sees you!”

From the outside, an obvious shuffle was heard, causing Feanor to hurry as he unlocked the door. His forge was always locked, while only he and Curufin had a key. It was locked for the sole purpose of no one else entering without his permission, yet it seemed there was another frantic voice sounding behind the threshold, prompting that all too familiar anxiety to rise within Feanor’s chest.

“Speak! For if you are not my son, then who resides in my work place!?”

Feanor’s demand led Curufin to push Finrod towards the window. But in his state of disorientation, it was not easy. He nearly tripped over the various tools and his own bottoms, (which were still on the ground).

“Let me speak to your father, he will listen. He must think I’ve come here to steal his designs—if I can only explain!”

“Silence and be gone!” Curufin had almost thrown him out of the window, and by that time, the door had flung open. Finrod would have perhaps escaped unnoticed if he had not found the need to display yet another sign of his outward affection. As he stepped onto the ledge, he reversed and leaned once again towards Curufin who stood inches away from him. They shared in a passionate, yet short kiss. And as swiftly as it had happened, it was over, Finrod was gone.

Curufin remained there, dazed and swaying. Not even answering Feanor’s countless shouts and yells. He only found himself pulled back into reality when he realized he literally stood half naked before his father, and it was not the acceptable part of his body that was unclothed.

“Father I can…let me explain.” He breathed, looking into the eyes of a fuming Feanor.


End file.
